Circus Baby
Circus Baby (or just Baby for short) is a Main Character for the game Fnaf Sister location. she first appeared on Fnaf world and she was in Caillou vs Sister location the movie! once after Episode 1. she did not appeared in episode 2 after episode 1,(or maybe) (somehow she is freddy fazbears sister) Early Life she was made back in 1983 (or 2016) in her pizzeria, Circus babys pizza world, but after the first victim, causing her eye's turned Green, her pizzeria is shut down from Gas leaks and is forced to spend some time in her new pizzeria underground. she got scooped sometime later after that! 2016 (1 month later) she came back and repaired herself and it was now October 2016. during the battle on the purple circle. while Tregan is stopping the bad trouble guys from Destroying America and Summer vacation. her and her friend named after jason are flying X wing fighters to assault the skies of the Purple circle! but. two Star destroyers are blocking the path. and fired on her friend, causing her friend to get seperated! but once the battle was over because the bad trouble guys got grounded, and all the fighters head back to earth, except her and the tie fighter, she tried to Chase down the fleeing Tie Fighter, but a few targeting failing later, the purple circle goes boom, and her fighter and the Tie fighter got swarmed away back to Earth! she managed to crash land on the fields of Caillou ridgeway, and survived after the crash! she was later brainwashed by Boris! and then began the Battle of New Mexico. before her brainwash. she managed to find the crashed Tie fighter! and find and kill the pilot who shot her down! but he was not there! and she was forced to walk back to crazy and madness. but stopped at Goanimate city! she can't find her friend and her friends! but she comes across Caillou ridgeway, where she was founded by the gun group, to build her Circus babys pizza world again 1 year later 2017 it's March 2017! and the second Purple circle was destroyed by the (gunners, who accidentally presses the self-destruct button). after the second purple circle turns into another Graveyard. about few months later. she telled a newspaper guy to drop a newspaper at Caillous house, causing a war to break out , while the Bad cartoon characters fight with the gun group, she set an explosion on the ground. causing her to fight and attack caillou. she knocks out Caillou and Baillou with out jumpscaring them and knocks out Daillou, poking a stick on her chest, and throws him into a rock. few minutes later, the giant patrick star shows up and starts attacking the rest of the gun group (except Simon and Jack, who are hiding against the rock). the giant patrick was blown up by simon, who fired a RPG on him! Circus baby managed to get back to her self once caillou defeated boris! the Sky Assault of Jets and X wings began fighting Russian jets and Tie fighters! 2 of the fighters, air strike the Tanks and more tanks! but were hunted by Russian Su 29's! she managed to save the gun group and stopping caillou from fighting her! the X wings were shot down by Tie fighters, but got shot down by the remaining X wing, and got shot down by one of the tanks! while the Y wings try to bomb Dark Boris's Star destroyer Grounded! she was Ambushed by Mr Krabs! and jumped onto her again, and runs away, by saying. " run me away", when dark boris's Star destroyer was destroyed by a Nuclear Warhead. the Group of Port and the Bad cartoon characters were force to Evacuate to the Star destroyer Nazi. she made a Lil peepz of her self to attack giant Mr krabs and then brings it back to her! she managed to apologize to caillou and give him a Christmas Present to celebrate and walks away, where Port's men were Evacuated and joined the Gun Group for Black Friday. 1 year later, after the battle was over, she managed to voice message a tape recorder to caillou, once been ambushed by Mr Krabs! after sending the message on her tape recorder to record the message, she noticed a lost member of the gun group in her dead pizza world which has now become dryed and arid (which has been deceased for decades) (because it got shut down from the gas leak) and remembered, that the member of the group is named Saw, from a different group. inside the kitchen of her dead pizzeria there is rotten pizza and broken glass (which were boarded up during the shut down) and all the tables are wrong, the tables are littered with trashed pizza and party equipment and pizza sauce, and cob webs and spiders, and the wallpapers are now melting and decay, but the sign is looking intact, but its starting to dry up / decay and melt from the hot weather, the security office is now starting to decay and the walls are cracking off and spiders are littering cob webs, and the monitors are broken! the stage is also still standing but it's decorations / paint are decaying, the balloons have already popped, the lights have been destroyed and decayed. she thinks that now the Pizzeria is abandond for 3 decades while her pizzeria is starting to decay, after Mr Krabs goes self-destruct suicide bomber by sacrificing himself to kill tim, but simon, while she is distracted from trying to get her pizza dough from the storage room (because to replace the rotten pizzas with unrotten ones because the pizzeria is now starting to dry up), her Pizza world then explodes from Mr krabses suicide sacrifice as she watched in horror, as the storage collapses. she managed to get out of the rubble to find the pizzeria in flames, all its left, was mr krabses scorched shirt and caillou standing in front of her. after her pizzeria is destroyed from the (suicide bomb of mr krabs) the company later got circus babys pizza world restored after the destruction. by the time Thanos is looking for the final infinity stone, she fights him and tries to stop him from doing the fingersnap, but it's too late, as he snapped his fingers and disintagrating half of the universe. as thanos disappeared with the space stone, she watches Lucy afton disintegrate, as she does not feel so good. as she apologizes for everything that has happened since she got clawed, she turns to ash, leaving Baby upset over the loss of both Daillou and the others, including peter parker. this is a clip like what elizabeth is saying, though she's not peter parker and baby is not Tony Stark, but this is a clip from avengers infinity war Appearances * Fnaf World (first Cameo) (voice only) * Goanimate the movie schools out season 1 (mentioned) * Episode 13 (first cameo) (Starfighter only) * Episode 14 (Cameo Starfighter only) (mentioned) * episode 15 finale (Mentioned) * Caillou vs Sister Location (First appearance) * Fnaf 5 (voice only in night 2, 3, 4) (appears in night 5) (cameo) * Fnaf 6 (as Scrap Baby) (voice) * Ultimate Custom night (First appearence) (cameo's in the right hall) (jumpscare) * Caillou vs Sister Location 2 (deleted scene / mentioned / off screen) * Fortnite the movie (mentioned) * Caillou vs Sister Location 2 part 2 * Spider-man: Homecoming (footage and mentioned) Relationships Caillou (unknown, but somehow likes him and gives autographs or on a crush), it is unknown of why she is so on a main crush on Caillou, but instead, she becomes his friend and helps aid in the seconds film Mario Freddy fazbear (sister), he is her sister, and they soon got adobted for Drinking Money and Seperated once again Lucy afton (victim, but somehow liked her for ice cream) the main Victim, of why she met her in her pizzeria, but tries to move for grabbing the ice cream, but she can't, and now its too late to move, knowing of Elizabeth's sacrifice won't control herself, she starts meeting her again by the time thanos snapped his fingers Patrick star (unknown, TBA), it is him that appeared in Gunpoint Outpost, but somehow hates him Daillou (gives autographs like spongebob and Mario and caillou or lucy afton) Chris (unknown, but somehow gets liked and gives autographs like Mario) Vanellope (unknown) Dislikes Sand (gets everywhere and hates it) breaking the fourth wall